Kekasih Sejati
by Healing The Earth
Summary: Kyungsoo telah menyukai Sehun sejak lama. Namun dirinya merasa bahwa Sehun sangat mustahil untuk diraih. Terinspirasi dari lagu Kekasih Sejati. ONESHOT! GS! KYUNGSOO . HUNSOO SESOO and lil bit of CHANBAEK


**Kekasih Sejati**

( _inspired by the song with the same title_ )

Cast: Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo (GS), Byun Baekhyun (GS), Park Chanyeol, Luhan (GS)

OTP: HUNSOO, CHANBAEK

 _Aku yang memikirkan_

 _Namun aku tak banyak berharap_

 _Kau membuat waktuku tersita dengan angan tentangmu_

Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Mahasiswi kedokteran di Universitas Seoul. Sudah beberapa tahun ini, aku menyukai seorang laki- laki yang kutemui secara tidak sengaja di perpustakaan. Namanya Oh Sehun. Dia seorang anak yang populer, tampan, dan kaya raya. Oh, dia juga seorang kapten tim basket dan juga peringkat satu di jurusan Bisnis. Aku cukup tahu diri dengan tidak mencoba mendekatinya. Aku hanya mahasiswi biasa yang mendapat beasiswa untuk kuliah disini. Berbeda dengannya yang merupakan anak dari salah satu donatur terbesar di universitas ini.

Seperti hari- hari biasanya, aku hari ini duduk di lapangan basket menonton tim basket latihan bersama temanku, Baekhyun, yang juga menunggu pacarnya yang salah satu anggota tim basket.

"Kyung. Apa kamu ga bosen menyukainya dari jauh walaupun udah selama ini?"

"Ga, dan ga akan pernah bosen, Baek. Aku cuma bisa melakukan ini. Dia terlalu jauh untuk digapai"

"Gimana kalo ternyata Sehun suka juga sama kamu?"

"Mana mungkin sih Baek. Banyak cewe yang lebih cantik dan cocok bersanding sama Sehun. Dia bahkan ga kenal aku"

"Mau kenalan? Chanyeol bisa mengenalkan kalian"

"Ga usah Baek. Ngapain susah-susah"

"Ga susah kok, Kyung. Lagian Sehun temen baik Chanyeol juga"

"Baek. Ga mau"

"Ga mau tau pokoknya abis ini harus kenalan sama Sehun. Biar dia notice kamu juga"

"Aku ga butuh di notice sama Sehun"

"Yang bener? Bukannya kamu sering banget ngayal bisa ngobrol dan deket sama Sehun?"

Aku tidak bisa membalas perkataan Baekhyun. Memang benar, aku sering sekali membayangkan bisa mengobrol dengan Sehun. Namun aku tidak pernah benar-benar berpikir itu akan terjadi. Selama ini aku selalu menolak saat Baekhyun mau mengenalkan Sehun kepadaku. Aku merasa tidak siap bertemu dengan Sehun secara langsung. Aneh sekali kan bagaimana aku bisa jatuh cinta pada orang yang bahkan tidak mengenalku?

Setelah latihan basket selesai, Baekhyun menarik paksa tanganku untuk menemui Chanyeol dan Sehun. Begitu mendekati ruang ganti pemain basket, Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah berada di luar ruang ganti dan berjalan santai menuju ke arah kami sambil mengobrol. Sehun sesekali tertawa dengan apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol. Tawa yang begitu manis.

"Chanyeol-ah!" Chanyeol yang sedang mengobrol pun menengok dan tersenyum lebar melihat pacarnya

"Ah Baekhyun-ie. Kamu bareng Kyungsoo?"

"Iya. Dia 'nemenin' aku nunggu kamu"

"Ah jinjja?"

"Tentu. Aku kan teman yang baik"

Selama perbincangan singkat kami, Sehun hanya terdiam dan terkesan awkward.

"Hyung, aku-"

"Ah, Sehunnie! Aku hampir lupa kamu disini"

"Tidak apa- apa. Aku juga-"

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk- duduk dulu di cafe seberang kampus? Katanya kopinya cukup enak" usul Baekhyun

"Aku-"

"Tidak ada penolakan Kyung. Ah ya! Kalian belum saling mengenal. Sehun-ie, ini Kyungsoo teman baikku"

"Ah annyeong, Kyungsoo-ssi" sehun menyapaku dengan menjulurkan tangannya

"Annyeong, Sehun-ssi" ucapku gugup sambil menyalami tangannya

Itulah pertama kali aku berbicara dan menghabiskan waktu dengan Sehun. Orang yang begitu sopan dan tidak arogan dengan semua kekayaan yang ia miliki. Hari itu aku pulang dengan perasaan yang begitu bahagia. Aku masih tidak berharap bisa menjadi pacarnya. Menjadi orang yang dikenalnya saja sudah sangat cukup bagiku.

"Ya. kenapa kamu senyum- senyum sendiri? Sangat menyeramkan" kata Minseok eonni, kakak perempuanku yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah

"Aku sedang bahagia sekali eonni"

"Wae?"

"Aku akhirnya bisa berkenalan dan mengobrol dengan Sehun"

"Jinjja?"

"Ne" Aku tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum mengingat pembicaraan kami berempat di cafe tadi. Ah itu terkesan seperti double date. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku sangat bahagia

"Ya. berhenti tersenyum seperti itu"

"Eonni, biarkanlah adikmu ini berbahagia semalam ini" aku lalu berdiri dan masuk ke kamarku. Percaya atau tidak. Aku bermimpi begitu indah. Aku bermimpi menjadi pacar Sehun. Tapi mimpi hanyalah mimpi kan? Seorang Oh Sehun tidak mungkin memikirkan orang sepertiku.

 _Mencoba lupakan, tapi ku tak bisa_

 _Mengapa begini?_

Aku sudah bertekad untuk tidak mengingat-ingat hari disaat aku berkenalan dengan Sehun. Bisa-bisa aku menginginkan lebih dari ini. Selama ini cukup aku memandangnya dari kejauhan dan memperhatikan segala hal yang ia lakukan. Aku tidak pernah berharap lebih, aku bahkan tidak berharap dia masih mengingatku.

Aku duduk di perpustakaan untuk mencicil tugas. Aku tidak bisa fokus dengan apa yang aku pelajari. Masih terus teringat dengan yang kemarin. Kadang aku merasa diriku tersenyum sendiri. Ah, pabo ya.Kamu itu ga pantes berharap buat jadi lebih deket dari sebates kenalan Sehun.Kami bagaikan langit dan bumi. Begitu jauh dan tidak mungkin bisa bersatu.

"Kyungsoo-ssi?" Aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Aku tersentak dari khayalanku.

"Ah ternyata benar. Annyeong!" Astaga. Hatiku berdebar tidak karuan. Sehun baru saja menyapaku.

"A.. Annyeong, Sehun-ssi"

"Apa aku menganggu? Mian"

"Ah tidak apa- apa"

"Apa kita bisa berbicara tanpa honorifik? Terkesan kaku sekali"

"Tentu saja"

"Apa kursi di depanmu ada orang? Aku sudah berkeliling perpustakaan dan tidak menemukan bangku kosong"

"Tidak ada kok. Kamu bisa duduk disitu"

"Baguslah. Gomawo" sehun duduk di depanku dan mengeluarkan buku-bukunya.

Lalu ia dengan cepat fokus pada pelajarannya dan membuatku semakin tidak fokus dengan buku-ku. Aku malah memuaskan diri memandanginya sekali- sekali. Sehun yang sedang serius belajar ternyata tampan sekali.

Beberapa jam berlalu, sehun masih tidak terlihat lelah. Aku masih disini hanya karena menunggu Sehun. Setelah dipikir-pikir kenapa aku ada disini? Padahal fokus saja tidak. Saat aku mulai berpura-pura membaca buku dan menulis sedikit-sedikit, hp Sehun bergetar dan ia pun mengangkatnya. Aku berusaha untuk tidak terlihat tertarik dan fokus pada buku-ku.

"Yeoboseyo"

"Aku masih di kampus"

"Astaga aku lupa ada janji dengan nuna"

"Mian ne. Nanti aku belikan hadiah terbaik untuk nuna tersayang"

nu..nuna tersayang? Apa itu pacarnya?

"Baiklah. Aku segera kesana. Annyeong"

Aku berusaha menahan air mata yang hampir keluar. Setelah menutup telfonnya, Sehun langsung merapikan barang-barangnya dengan cepat. Seketika ia sudah siap pergi.

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku duluan ya"

"Ah ne, Sehun-ah. Annyeong"

"Annyeong"

Setelah memastikan Sehun sudah tidak di dekatku lagi, aku mulai menangis pelan- pelan. Tidak seharusnya aku merasa begini. Tapi kenapa?

Keesokannya aku datang ke kampus dengan muka yang murung. Baekhyun yang melihatku pun bingung.

"Kyung. Gwaenchana?"

"Apa Sehun sudah punya pacar?"

"Ah ternyata kamu murung begini karena Sehun. Wae?"

"Kemarin Sehun duduk di depanku di perpustakaan"

"Lalu?"

"Aku mendengar dia ditelfon seorang wanita yang dia panggil nuna tersayang. Jadi.."

"Ah itu"

"Jadi apakah itu pacar Sehun?"

"Hm. Itu sih mungkin bukan pacarnya Kyung. Sehun itu punya kakak perempuan. Namanya Luhan eonni. Tapi ya bisa saja sih Sehun punya pacar. Kan dia pergaulannya luas. Bisa saja dia pacaran dengan anak kampus lain. Aku tidak sedekat itu dengan Sehun. Nanti coba kutanyakan pada Chanyeol ne"

"Ah begitu" aku mendesah kecewa. Itu memang mungkin sekali terjadi sih

"Omong-omong, Chanyeol memberitahuku, Sehun bilang kamu manis"

"MWO? Jinjjayo? Kamu ga lagi bercanda kan baek?"

"Buat apa aku bercanda. Ga ada untungnya bercandain kamu"

"Tapi apa maksudnya dia bilang begitu kalau dia punya pacar Baek"

Aku kembali terlihat murung sepanjang hari. Mulai hari itu aku bertekad melupakan Sehun. Tapi takdir seperti mempermainkanku. Semakin aku ingin melupakan Sehun aku semakin sering berpapasan dengannya dan mati tak berkutik saat dia tersenyum kearahku. Semakin hari bukannya semakin lupa malah makin suka. AH WAE?!

 _Oh mungkin aku bermimpi,_

 _Menginginkan dirimu, untuk ada disini menemaniku_

Sekitar seminggu kemudian, aku membuat janji dengan Baekhyun. Berhubung kelas selesai lebih cepat, kami akhirnya sepakat untuk makan siang bersama di restoran dekat kampus.

"Ah Kyung. Aku baru ingat. Aku udah tanya ke Chanyeol masalah Sehun"

"Aku udah ga peduli Baek"

"Yakin?"

"Aku toh ga berharap jadi pacar dia Baek. dia punya pacar apa gak, ga masalah buatku"

"Beneran nih? Padahal aku punya berita bagus"

Aku langsung terdiam mendengar yang Baekhyun katakan. Aku penasaran tapi berusaha menutupinya. Kan gengsi.

"Tetep ga peduli"

"Tapi raut mukamu mengatakan kamu ingin tahu jadi kuberi tahu saja ne"

"Baek"

"Sehun belum punya pacar. Dia itu terlalu fokus belajar, jadi tidak mungkin sempat pacaran"

"Lalu yang menelfon-"

"Katanya tidak ingin tahu?" Goda Baekhyun

"Aish jinjja. Baiklah aku ingin tahu"

"Nah kan lebih baik begitu. Jadi, yang kamu denger telfon Sehun kemarin itu kakaknya. Kata Chanyeol sih emang mereka kalo nelfon suka kayak orang pacaran jadi banyak yang salah sangka."

"Ah begitu ternyata" Aku merasa lega dan secara tidak sadar tersenyum

"Apakah kamu merasa lega?"

"Ya, sangat lega"

"Apa kamu benar- benar ga pengen jadi pacar Sehun?"

"Itu hanya mimpi bagiku, Baek. Kami berasal dari dunia yang berbeda. Mana mungkin orangtuanya akan menerima orang biasa sepertiku."

"Tapi kalo Sehun yang mau kenal kamu lebih deket gimana?"

"Mwo?"

"Kemarin Sehun baru aja minta nomor hp kamu dari Chanyeol"

"Ne?!"

"Apa Chanyeol tanya untuk apa?"

"Untuk mengajakmu jalan katanya"

"Kamu pasti bercanda kan Baek. Kamu sering bercanda sampai aku ga yakin sama apa yang kamu omongin"

"Yaampun Kyung. Beneran. Tanya aja sama Chanyeol kalo ga percaya deh"

"Baek. Aku ga mimpi kan?"

"It's very much real, girl. Ga mimpi kok. Cuma mimpi kamu yang jadi kenyataan"

Aku benar- benar merasa ini semua tidak nyata. Aku pasti bermimpi. Mana mungkin seorang Oh Sehun mau mengajakku jalan- jalan seperti berkencan?

 _Oh mungkinkah kau yang jadi kekasih sejatiku?_

Ternyata Baekhyun tidak berbohong. Beberapa hari sesudahnya, aku benar- benar mendapat sms dari Sehun. Oh Tuhan. Aku benar- benar masih merasa ini seperti mimpi.

 **From: 010-xxxx**

 **Hai Kyungsoo, ini Sehun. Apa besok ada waktu untuk makan siang bersama?**

Rasanya ingin pingsan. Aku benar- benar tidak menyangka ini benar- benar terjadi. Aku langsung menyimpan nomornya lalu segera membalas smsnya.

 **To: Sehunnie**

 **Tentu :) Ayo makan siang bersama.**

Setelah itu kami membuat janji untuk bertemu di kampus lalu pergi bersama ke restoran yang direkomendasikan Sehun. Keesokan harinya aku merasa begitu bahagia dengan senyum yang lebar. Baekhyun memandangiku dengan wajah yang bingung.

"Kyungie. Gwaenchana?"

"Ne. aku sehat kok"

"Apa kamu butuh di bawa psikiater?"

"Ah tidak baek. Aku masih sehat mental"

"Lalu kenapa kamu tersenyum aneh begitu?"

"Aku akan pergi makan siang bersama Sehun nanti"

"Mwo? Jinjja? Jadi dia benar- benar mengajakmu kencan?"

"Bukan kencan Baek. Hanya makan siang. Jangan bicara yang aneh- aneh. Nanti aku habis dibullysama fans- fansnya"well, Sehun memang bilang makan siang bersama. Bukan kencan. Tapi aku boleh sedikit berharap dalam hati kan?

"Baiklah apa katamu saja Kyung. Menurutku sih Sehun mengajakmu kencan, hanya tidak langsung saja"Amin Baek. Aku amini kalau ini beneran kencan.

"Bukan kencan saja aku sudah senang bisa makan siang bersama Sehun" Kataku jujur

"Ya iya juga sih. Yasudah, ayo kita ke kelas sekarang"

Seusai kelas aku langsung menuju ke depan ruang ganti tim basket dan menunggu Sehun disana. Aku begitu gugup dan senang disaat yang bersamaan. Ini pertama kalinya aku hanya berdua dengan Sehun. Eotteokhae?

"Kyungsoo?"

Aku sadar dari lamunanku dan menengok ke arah orang yang memanggilku. Sehun masih memakai baju basketnya, sepertinya baru selesai main basket karena aku melihat Chanyeol berjalan di belakangnya. Begitu melihat Sehun , detak jantungku bertambah cepat.Things Sehun did to me and he didn't even know it.

"Sehunnie"

"Sudah lama?"

"Belum. Aku baru saja datang beberapa menit yang lalu"

"Ah baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ne, aku ganti baju dulu"

"Oke"

Sehun mulai berjalan meninggalkanku sebelum ia tiba-tiba berhenti dan menengok ke arahku lagi.

"Wae?"

"Terus panggil aku dengan sebutan itu ya, aku suka mendengarnya" setelah mengatakannya Sehun tersenyum jahil dan berjalan masuk ke ruang ganti meninggalkanku yang masih kaget.

"Omo" kata chanyeol sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan, bertingkah berlebihan seperti biasanya saat Sehun sudah masuk ke ruang ganti.

"Wae wae wae?" Sahutku tidak sabaran

"Panggil aku dengan sebutan itu ya, aku suka mendengarnya" Chanyeol meniru cara bicara Sehun untuk meledekku.

"YAK! AKAN KU LAPORKAN KE BAEKHYUN!" Jawabku sambil memukul tangannya

"Silahkan saja! Baekhyun toh akan membelaku" katanya sambil berlari menjauhiku dengan cepat

"YA PARK CHANYEOL!!!" Aku sedang berusaha mengejar chanyeol yang sudah jauh di depanku saat Sehun keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Sehun menghampiriku yang berhenti mengejar Chanyeol dan ngos-ngosan

"Ah itu. Tidak penting. Dia hanya meledekku"

"Apa kamu butuh minum?"

"Ah aniya. Kita berangkat saja nanti aku bisa minum di restoran"

"Baiklah. Ayo berangkat" kata Sehun sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Apa aku harus menggandeng tangannya? Atau….

Sehun tiba-tiba meraih tanganku dan langsung menarikku. Jadi aku mau tak mau mengikutinya.

"Kaja. Kalau kamu terdiam terus disitu nanti kita ga jalan- jalan" kata sehun sambil tersenyum

Selama perjalanan menuju restoran, keadaannya agakawkward.Kami memang sekali- sekali berbicara basa basi. Mungkin karena kami belum terlalu dekat. Sesampainya di restoran, Sehun langsung turun dan membuka pintuku. Aku tertegun dan tidak bergerak dari kursiku.

"Apa kita akan makan di mobil hm?" Tanya Sehun menjahiliku

"Ah aniya. Mian" aku pun buru-buru turun dari mobil dan Sehun menutup pintunya.

Kami berjalan berdampingan memasuki restoran yang terlihat cukup mewah. Ini restoran tradisional Korea. Interiornya juga membuat kesan seolah kita berada di jaman dahulu. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa makan disini dengan uangku sendiri. Membayangkan harganya saja sudah membuatku merinding.

Pelayan restoran itu menuntun kami ke ruangan yang cukup privat. _It turned out that Sehun already prepared everything. Literally everything._ Makanan sudah terhidang dan terlihat begitu menggiurkan. Aku hanya perlu duduk dan mulai memakannya bersama Sehun.

"Apa kamu suka? Aku ga tau kamu suka apa jadi aku pesankan rekomendasi restoran ini. Kalo kamu ga suka aku bisa-"

"Aku suka kok. Tidak perlu diganti Hunnie" Sehun tersenyum mendengarku memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Mari makan"

Selama makan siang bersama itu, kami mengobrol banyak hal dan ternyata kami memiliki begitu banyak kesamaan minat, mulai dari jenis film, drama musikal dan musik. Ternyata kami tidak terlalu berbeda. Aku merasa semakin dekat dengan Sehun, kami tidak merasa canggung lagi jika hanya berdua seperti ini.

"Nanti kita bisa nonton bersama kalau film James Bond yang baru sudah rilis" kata Sehun

"Baiklah, tapi nanti giliranku yang traktir ya" ucapku sambil tersenyum

"Ten-"

Tiba- tiba pintu ruangan kami terbuka, dan seorang wanita cantik dengan baju dan tas mahalnya masuk dengan senyum yang begitu cerah.

"Sehuna, ternyata kamu benar disini"

Aku mendengar Sehun membuang nafas dengan kasar.

"Nuna tau darimana aku disini?"

"Aku sedang kesini bersama teman- temanku. Lalu pelayan di depan bilang adikku tersayang datang dengan seorang perempuan"

"Dan dia menunjukkan ruangan ini"

"Ya tentu saja. Apa kau lupa, eomma kan salah satu pemilik restoran ini"

"Ya ya. Kau mau apa?"

"Aku hanya mau bertemu calon adik iparku" aku langsung menengok ke arah kakak Sehun dengan muka terkejut

"Aku bu-" aku berusaha menjelaskan tapi Sehun memotongku

"Nuna. Tolong jangan ganggu kami ne. Ini baru kencan pertama, jangan menghancurkannya"

'Jadi benar ini kencan?' pikirku. Tidak terasa mukaku ikut memerah dengan kalimat Sehun barusan.

"Jadi benar kan ini calon adik iparku? Kamu ini adik macam apa. Masa aku tidak dikenalkan"

"Baiklah baiklah. Kyungsoo ini Luhan nuna, kakakku yang begitu menyebalkan"

"Annyeong Kyungsooya! Senang bertemu denganmu." Luhan menjulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum begitu manis. Pasti pacarnya tampan bukan main.Well,tidak seganteng Sehun pastinya.

"Annyeong, Luhan-ssi" kataku sambil menyalami tangannya dan tersenyum

"Panggil aku Eonni saja. Jangan begitu kaku, Kyung"

"Ah ne"

"Kamu begitu manis, apa kamu yakin mau sama adikku yang aneh ini?"

"Eh?"

"Aaah nuna pergi sana jangan mengangguku"

"Baiklah aku pergi. Sampai bertemu lagi!" Kata Luhan eonni dan langsung berjalan keluar

Sehun menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri. Aku pun tersenyum melihat Sehun begitu lelah menghadapi kakaknya.

"Maafkan nunaku. Dia memang begitu menyebalkan"

"Ah tidak apa- apa. Luhan eonni sepertinya orang yang menyenangkan"

"Baguslah kalau kamu menganggapnya seperti itu. Semoga kalian cocok ya" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum

Kencan? calon adik ipar? Semoga cocok dengan Luhan Eonni? Bahkan Sehun mendiamkan seolah membenarkan. Apa Sehun benar- benar menyukaiku? Oh Tuhan aku bisa gila.

 _Semoga, tak sekedar harapku_

Sejak hari itu aku dan Sehun semakin dekat. Kami semakin sering jalan- jalan bersama. Menonton film, konser, teater, dan makan malam bersama. Sayangnya, setelah berbulan- bulan, masih belum ada kejalasan tentang hubungan kami. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun gatal mendorong Sehun untuk meresmikan hubungan kami. Sebagai teman baikya, Chanyeol pun tidak tahu alasan Sehun menunda untuk 'jadian'.

"Jadi?" Chanyeol bertanya singkat. Baekhyun yang duduk disebelahnya ikut antusias mendengar jawabanku

"Belum"

"Oh Tuhan aku gatal sekali menanyakan ini ke Sehun" Baekhyun yang lebih frustasi dariku. Ia sungguh kesal pada Sehun.

"Baek. Kenapa kamu yang jadi ga sabaran?" Tanyaku

"Apa kamu ga kesal digantungin sama Sehun?" Lanjut chanyeol

"Ya sedikit. Tapi mau gimana lagi?"

"Banyak yang mau sama kamu loh Kyung. Itu si Jongin salah satunya. Apa Sehun ga takut kamu direbut orang?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat ke arah Baekhyun. Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun ada benarnya. Apa Sehun tidak takut aku direbut orang lain? Apa dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku? Kalau begitu, selama ini artinya apa? Apa selama ini ia hanya memberiku harapan palsu?

"Kyung. Gwaenchana? Mian. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu murung"

"Gwaenchana baek. Aku hanya menyadari sesuatu" aku menjawab Baekhyun lalu mulai membereskan barangku

"Kamu mau kemana Kyung?" Chanyeol terlihat heran aku mulai berberes

"Pulang. Aku ingin istirahat"

"Tapi Sehun belum datang"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku duluan ya. Annyeong." aku berdiri sambil mengambil tas lalu berjalan keluar cafè.

Aku memakai tasku dan mengeratkan jaket ke badanku, menghela napas saat teringat tentang pembicaraan kami tadi. Kenapa aku jadi kepikiran seperti ini? Selama ini baik- baik saja. Apa selama ini aku yang terlalu berharap untuk jadi pacarnya dan sebenarnya Sehun hanya ingin berteman? Tapi bagaimana dengan kencan- kencan dan kata- kata manisnya itu? Aku mendengus. Dasar brengsek.

 _Bila, kau tak menjadi milikku_

 _Aku takkan menyesal telah jatuh hati_

Sudah beberapa hari aku menghindari Sehun. Tidak mengangkat telfon atau membalas pesan dichat.Saat dia datang ke rumah pun aku menolak menemuinya. Namun hari ini, seperti terkena musibah, aku mau tak mau bertemu dengan Sehun karena kami berpapasan di lorong kampus.

"Kyungsoo-ya. Tunggu sebentar"

"Wae?"

"Kenapa kamu menghindariku terus-terusan?"

"Coba saja pikir sendiri" jawabku asal sambil mencoba berjalan menjauhi Sehun

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu aku salah apa kalau tidak ada yang mau memberitahuku?!"

Aku terkejut mendengar Sehun sedikit berteriak sambil menarik tanganku dan membuat orang- orang disekitar melihat ke arah kami.

"Baiklah akan ku beritahu jika itu maumu! Aku benci padamu karena kamu memberi harapan palsu padaku! Puas?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan harapan palsu?"

"Kamu menggantungkan hubungan kita. Tanpa kejelasan. Aku bosan menunggu!"

Aku menghempaskan tangan Sehun dan berlari secepat mungkin sebelum ada yang melihatku menangis.

Selama kelas berlangsung aku sama sekali tidak fokus. Baekhyun yang duduk disebelahku lama- lama khawatir melihatku. Saat kelas selesai, Baekhyun langsung menyeretku keluar kelas setelah memasukkan barangku asal ke dalam tas.

"Kyung. Apa kamu baik- baik saja? Perlu istirahat?"

"Aku tidak baik- baik saja. Aku tidak perlu istirahat, aku perlu melupakan Sehun. Dan berusaha baik- baik saja menjadi temannya. Tolong katakan pada Sehun untuk memberiku waktu ne" kataku sambil mencoba berjalan sebelum Baekhyun menahanku

"Ada apa dengan Sehun?"

"Tampaknya, selama ini aku hanya mengsalahartikan segalanya Baek. Dia tidak bermaksud menjadikanku pacarnya" aku tersenyum kecut

"Tapi…."

"Katakan padanya aku sudah cukup senang bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamanya"

"Kyungsooya-"

"Aku pergi dulu Baek. Annyeong" aku berjalan perlahan menjauhi Baekhyun yang terdiam di tempatnya berdiri.

Ya, aku bersyukur sudah bisa sedekat itu dengan Sehun dan memiliki perasaan ini pada Sehun. Aku bahagia bisa merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta kepada orang yang begitu sempurna. Tidak apa jika aku tidak bisa memilikinya, toh dari awal aku memang tidak pernah mengharapkan hal yang muluk-muluk seperti itu.I should be fine, right?

 _Mungkin aku bermimpi_

 _Menginginkan dirimu_

 _Untuk ada disini menemaniku_

 _Oh mungkin kah kau yang jadi kekasih sejatiku?_

 _Semoga tak sekedar harapku_

I was not fine at all. Aku pikir setelah mencoba melupakan Sehun, aku akan baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak. Aku baru saja seminggu memulai intern di rumah sakit yang bekerja sama dengan universitas. Rasanya begitu berat karena tidak ada tempat untuk menyalurkan stres. Baekhyun juga sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan pekerjaannya, tak enak jika menambah bebannya. Chanyeol? Yang ada dia malah meledekku. Teman- temanku yang lain juga sibuk dengan kuliahnya masing- masing. Minseok eonni sudah sibuk menyiapkan pernikahannya. Coba saja ada Sehun. Mungkin aku tidak akan sedepresi ini.

Aku menghela napas panjang teringat Sehun. Ah benar juga. Sejak kejadian itu aku benar- benar menghindari Sehun. Sampai hari ini Sehun masih berusaha menghubungiku, hanya aku yang masih berusaha tidak membalas. Aku sadar akan sangat sulit melupakan Sehun begitu saja. Apalagi setelah apa yang kami lewati bersama, dia juga yang menemaniku menyiapkan diri untuk intern ini. Dia yang menemaniku belajar sampai larut malam di perpustakaan menjelang ujian semester kemarin. Jujur, aku begitu kangen. Tapi aku menolak untuk kembali jatuh ke lubang yang sama.

"Kyung, apa kamu ada janji sama Sehun?" Baekhyun masuk ke ruang kerja mengkagetkanku yang dari tadi melamun.

"Ah apa?"

"Apa kamu melamun lagi?"

"Mian ne"

"Sejak menjauhi Sehun kamu semakin murung Kyung. Sehun juga sama saja."

"Tadi apa yang kamu tanyakan Baek?"

"Ah itu. Apa kamu ada janji sama Sehun? Dia ada di depan. Menunggumu katanya"

"Aku ga mau ketemu Sehun, Baek"

"Aku tahu kamu masih pengen ketemu Sehun. Kalian masih sama- sama ingin saling memiliki cuma karena salah paham jadi begini."

"Baek, aku menolak ketemu Sehun. Lagian masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan"

"Apa? Jadwalmu sudah hampir selesai dan kamu bilang juga sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanmu"

Well. Sial.

"Sudahlah, temui Sehun dan selesaikan masalah kalian. Dia tidak akan pergi sampai bertemu denganmu"

"Baiklah aku akan keluar sekarang" kataku berat hati dan berdiri dari kursiku.

Saat aku keluar ruang kerja, aku melihat Sehun berdiri dengan bersandar ditiang. Aku berhenti bernapas saat melihatnya tersenyum ke arahku.

"Kyung. Lama tak bertemu. Apa kabar?"

"Aku baik. Ada apa datang kesini?"

"Tidak ada hanya ingin bertemu denganmu saja"

"Hun, aku sibuk. Jangan basa basi"

"Ah baiklah. Aku akan langsung to the point saja kalau begitu"

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kamu benar-benar tidak mau bersamaku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengiyakan tuduhanmu Kyung. Aku tidak pernah memberimu harapan palsu"

"Hunnie. Mianhae" Sehun tersenyum menandakan kalau dia tidak marah ataupun sakit hati.

"Tidak usah minta maaf. Ini salahku juga tidak memastikan hubungan kita"

"Tapi- Sehunah" aku terkejut saat Sehun tiba-tiba berlutut dihadapanku sambil menggenggam kedua tanganku erat dan menarik perhatian dari orang yang lewat.

"Do Kyungsoo, maafkan aku yang tidak peka. Maafkan aku yang tidak berani untuk memastikan hubungan kita sehingga membuat kesalahpahaman diantara kita. Percayalah padaku aku tidak pernah memberimu harapan palsu. Aku benar- benar menyukai dan mencintaimu. Aku sungguh ingin membuatmu menjadi milikku supaya tidak ada yang bisa merebutmu dari sisiku. Ingin rasanya menjadi egois hanya untukmu. Aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk menjadi laki- laki yang sempurna, tapi aku berjanji untuk selalu membahagiakan dan menjagamu. Nah Do kyungsoo, maukah dirimu memaafkan Oh Sehun yang bodoh ini dan menjadi pacarku? Ah juga menjadi istri dan ibu dari anak-anakku kelak?"

Aku sangat tersentuh dengan kata- kata Sehun. Tangis terharuku semakin menjadi saat Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru merah dengan cincin berlian di dalamnya. Cincin yang sederhana namun cantik.

"Sehunah. Apa kamu serius?"

"Tentu. Untuk apa aku bercanda setelah menjadi tontonan banyak orang seperti ini."

"Apa kamu baru saja memintaku menjadi pacarmu dan melamarku?"

"Ya sekalian saja kan. Biar tidak ada yang merebutmu dariku"

"Sehunnie."

"Ya?"

"Tentu saja aku mau. Untuk apa masih bertanya bodoh" jawabku sambil menangis dan Sehun memasangkan cincin di jari manis di tangan kiri lalu Sehun berdiri dan aku langsung memeluknya erat

"Saranghae, Do Kyungsoo" bisik Sehun

"Nado saranghae, Oh Sehun"

Sehun melepaskan pelukan kami dengan tersenyum dan memegang wajahku dengan kedua tangannya sambil mendekatkan wajah kami. Aku menutup mataku dan selanjutnya aku merasa Sehun mulai menciumku. Aku membalas ciumannya. Ini berlangsung begitu lama, kami hanya berhenti karena sudah kekurangan oksigen. Bahkan kami tidak menghiraukan orang- orang di sekitar yang mulai menyoraki kami. Oh Tuhan aku akan jadi bahan usil staf rumah sakit ini. Tapi siapa peduli, aku akhirnya memiliki Sehun dan aku merasa begitu bahagia.

"Kaja, Kyungsoo"

"Ah tapi shiftku belum selesai. Barang- barangku juga masih di dalam"

"Untuk barangmu, itu tidak masalah. Baekhyun sudah membereskannya dan akan memberikannya kepadamu. Lalu masalah shift, itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Aku sudah mengaturnya"

"Mengatur? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah apa aku tidak pernah memberitahu kalau ayahku salah satu pemilik rumah sakit ini?"

"Ya ampun. Apa aku baru saja menjadi pacar pemilik rumah sakit tempat aku akan bekerja?"

"Ya begitulah. Nanti akan ku kenalkan kepada appa ne. Appa pasti senang mendapatkan calon menantu seorang dokter"

"Mwo?"

"Kamu kan baru saja menerima lamaranku. Jadi tentu saja kamu calon menantu appaku"

"Ta-"

"KYUNGSOO! SEHUNAH!" Ah itu suara Baekhyun. Ia keluar dari ruang kerja membawa tasku sambil berlari mendekati kami. Wajahnya sangat cerah.

"CHUKHAHAE!!" Baekhyun memeluk kami berdua begitu erat sampai susah bernafas.

"Gomawo" ucap kami terputus-putus. Setelah Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, kami langsung menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kalian sudah jadi bahan omongan nomor satu di rumah sakit ini"

"Ya aku tahu" dari jumlah orang yang menonton kami tadi memang tidak heran.

"Oh ada salam juga dari Chanyeol"

"Katakan terimakasih padanya" ucap sehun

"Tentu. Ah ini tas mu Kyung"

"Ne gomawo"

"Sehunah, aku tak menyangka kamu begitu cepat melamar Kyungsoo sekaligus"

"Karena aku tidak mau kehilangannya lagi. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu juga ya Baek."

"Apapun untuk sahabat terbaikku. Nah aku kembali bekerja ne, masih banyak pekerjaan. Annyeong" ucap Baekhyun lalu berjalan masuk ke ruang kerja.

"Nah! Kaja, Oh Kyungsoo"

"Ya. Jangan sembarangan mengganti marga orang. Namaku masih Do Kyungsoo"

"Nanti juga akan jadi Oh Kyungsoo"

"YA OH SEHUN! KAMU BAHKAN BELUM MINTA RESTU PADA ORANGTUAKU!"

Aku mengejar Sehun yang berlari menjauhiku. Dasar tunangan kurang ajar. Sudah berani-berani mengganti namaku sekarang dia lari. Sungguh kekanakan. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, aku tetap mencintainya. Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun. Sekarang dan selamanya.

 **END**

 _Halo semuanya! Ini adalah salah satu dari beberapa oneshots yang ditulis oleh Healer (_ sebenernya kami sendiri gatau mau nyebut diri kami apa LOL, panggil aja _Healer_ dan _Earthlings_ untuk sementara waktu) _dan diedit serta dipublish oleh Earthlings HAHAHAHA. Kenapa pairnya Hunsoo? Kami juga lupa dulu kenapa idenya Hunsoo ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_

 _Jangan lupa tulis review untuk ff ini and_ ** _please don't copy-paste our idea, don't post this to other platform, and don't change the pair on your own!_ **(dapet ide buat bikin ff super susah shay. lebih baik kalian ijin ke kita kalo emang mau remake sesuai pair kesukaan kalian DAAAAAAAN pastikan kalo kita emang udah bolehin kalian remake. jika belum ya jangan yaaa)

NANTIKAN KARYA KAMI YANG SELANJUTNYA YAAAA!

 ** _Healing, Earthlings._**


End file.
